


A Simple Question

by Sai_Shuu_Academy



Series: NDRV3 College AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Human Kiibo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loud Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, huh, that escalated quickly, well then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Shuu_Academy/pseuds/Sai_Shuu_Academy
Summary: After finding Kiibo walking to the dorm rooms without him, Ouma decides to take a break with Kiibo, as well as ask him something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.
> 
> Basically Kiibo's last name is Iidabashi but he prefers to be called by his first name for some reason. Nobody really knows why. I don't know why. Ouma's his roommate, and loves teasing him about his love of robotics and even calls him a robot, much to Kiibo's dismay. However, they do seem to have a mutual attraction to each other, and have been in a relationship for about half a year, at this point.  
> Also, if you read my Saimota fic called "Long Days," these are the two that Momota was afraid of disturbing, as Kiibo is known to be a light sleeper, sometimes not sleeping at all. Ouma isn't as much as a light sleeper as he is, but he does sleep lightly. Their room is next door to Saihara and Momota. Like Saihara, Ouma usually makes it to their dorm room for the day before Kiibo, as Kiibo usually walks with Saihara and talks about just random stuff. Sometimes they just go get some food or something and Kiibo listens to Saihara happily explain the plot of a mystery novel, making conclusions based on the events in the book or ranting about how a character's reasoning doesn't make sense at all.

"Hey, Kii-baby!" Kiibo froze as he heard the voice behind him. Saihara, who had been walking with the pale boy to their dorms, also paused, ceasing his explanation of the new mystery novel he had found. "Nishishi, what are you doing, leaving behind your roommate?" Ouma Kokichi slid into view, playing with the checkered scarf around his neck. 

"Uh, hey, Kiibo-kun, I'm going to go to my dorm now. If I take any longer, Momota-kun might get there before me. Talk to you later." Saihara turned and walked away, not looking back once before he turned the corner. Kiibo turned to Ouma. 

"What did you need, Ouma-kun?" He asked, sharp blue eyes somewhat dull with disinterest. 

Ouma looked frustrated with the other's blatant disinterest. "Well, I want you to come with me." He demanded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"I mean, we're going to take a break. It's been a long week, don't you think, Kii-boy?" 

"Firstly, my name is 'Kiibo'. Secondly, I guess it has been a rough week." He commented. "What do you have in mind?" He questioned cautiously.

"Well, just follow me, Kiibo-chan." Ouma beckoned as he turned and began to walk away, in the same direction Saihara disappeared to. Somewhat confused, Kiibo followed the slightly taller boy.

"Where are we going, if you don't mind me asking?" 

Ouma huffed. "I  _do_ mind you asking that, Kii-baby. If I tell you that, it wouldn't be a surprise." 

Kiibo sighed. Ouma was most likely going to be the death of him.

"And... We're here!" Ouma spun on his heel, amethyst-colored eyes sparkling with excitement. 

"Ouma-kun... This is our dorm." Kiibo stated bluntly, staring at the number on the door.  _Room 422._ He knew for a fact that Saihara had passed by this door and entered the room numbered 423, and was most likely going to be joined by Momota in about an hour at the most.

"I  _know that_ , what, do you think your roommate is stupid?" Ouma hissed.

"So, why did you being me to our dorm, if you were brining me to a place that was supposed to be a surprise?" He asked. "I was already on my way here." 

"Because of what's  _inside_ our dorm, you dumb robot." 

Kiibo scoffed. "How many timed do I have to tell you? I'm not a robot. I'm a  _human being, just like you_." He seethed.

"Nishishi, sorry Kiibo-chan. I'm just super excited for what I prepared for us, nishishi..." Ouma stood in front of the door, blocking Kiibo from entering until he wanted him to.

Kiibo yawned quietly. "Come on, Ouma-kun, I'm tired and I finally don't have any classes at seven in the morning." He complained.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess I can let you in, Kiibo-chan." Ouma grinned. He opened the door behind him, beckoning for Kiibo to enter before him. The white-haired boy entered, yawning as he looked around.

"I don't get it. Don't see what you did." Kiibo said.

"Well, that's because I haven't explained yet..." Ouma blushed brightly. "Since we've been together for a while..."

Kiibo blushed, gesturing for Ouma to continue. "Well, can I ask you something?" 

Kiibo's cheeks turned an even brighter red, if that was possible. " _Don't forget, we're still in college..._ " He whispered.

Ouma sputtered. "I- That's not the question I was going to ask!" Kiibo laughed softly behind his hand as he watched Ouma become a blushing, stuttering mess.

"I just-" Ouma paused. "Can I just show you?" 

"Sure..." Kiibo nodded, then yelped as Ouma pinned him to the wall, placing his knee between Kiibo's thighs. He leaned close, touching the tips of their noses together.

"Can I...?" Kiibo nodded as best as he could, and Ouma connected their lips. Their mouths stayed closed until Ouma started to drag his tongue across Kiibo's lower lip. The latter opened his mouth, the former invading his mouth with his tongue and exploring. Kiibo relaxed, winding his arms around Ouma's neck. Ouma did the same to Kiibo's waist. Kiibo felt Ouma's tongue against the roof of his mouth, lapping against his own tongue. Kiibo wrapped his tongue around Ouma's, thighs trembling slightly. 

Ouma disconnected their lips, trailing small kisses down to Kiibo's pale neck. He started sucking spots onto the skin, the red contrasting greatly with the paleness of his neck. Kiibo panted slightly, realizing that his jeans had gotten tighter. Ouma seemed to notice this, sliding his knee up the wall, closer to Kiibo's hips. Kiibo grinded his hips down onto Ouma's thigh, sighing softly with the friction. 

"Kokichi..." He panted, Ouma sliding a hand under his jacket and shirt. The purple-eyed boy brought his hands to Kiibo's chest, making him whine as he started playing with his nipples. Ouma pushed his knee farther up the wall, Kiibo grinding down hard onto his thigh. "Kokichi..." He moaned.

Ouma tugged at the hem of Kiibo's hoodie, the latter helping him take it off along with his shirt. Ouma brought his lips to Kiibo's chest, licking circles around his nipple. Kiibo moaned, carding his fingers through Ouma's hair, grinding harder into his thigh. Ouma began to nibble on the nipple, Kiibo tightening his hand into a fist, holding Ouma to his chest as he continued. Ouma then moved to the other nipple, using his hand to take care of the one he had abandoned. 

Ouma led his hand to Kiibo's sternum, trailing downwards to his waistline, and even lower, palming him through his jeans. Kiibo bucked his hips up into his hand, moaning. Ouma brought his face up to Kiibo's, eyes full of lust. He brought his hand back up to Kiibo's waistline, unbuttoning his jeans and helping him take them off. The paler boy's gray boxers had a dark spot at the front. Ouma slid them down slightly, just enough to release his erection to the cold air of the room. He shivered, gnawing on his lip. Ouma wrapped his hand around it, stroking lightly. Kiibo bucked his hips in an attempt to satisfy himself, only for Ouma to follow his movements with his hand. 

"Kiibo-chan... You sound so needy..." He whispered. Kiibo yelped when Ouma grabbed at his hips, lifting him with little effort. Kiibo panted, trying to grind his hips into Ouma's. 

"Please, Kokichi, please..." He moaned loudly. Ouma placed him down onto his bed, pausing for a moment to take off his clothes. Kiibo moaned softly at the sight of him, his hips involuntarily bucking into the bed. He moaned, shutting his eyes tightly. Ouma grasped his shoulders gently, pushing him back and pinning him down. He brought their hips closer together, wrapping a hand around both of them and stroking. Kiibo bucked his hips, moaning wantonly. Ouma muffled him with a kiss, swallowing his moans and whines. "Kokichi, I'm gonna come..." He moaned. 

Ouma leaned forward, close to his ear. " _Come then, Kiibo._ " His warm breath accompanying the husky voice that was whispered into Kiibo's ear, Ouma felt Kiibo's body tense, a warm spurt of come covering their thighs. Kiibo panted heavily, hands still wrapped around Ouma's shoulders.

"Kokichi..." He breathed. Looking down, he noticed Ouma's erection, now pressed against his stomach. "Can I...?" He trailed off. Ouma nodded, and Kiibo pushed him down, sliding down his body until he was in front of Ouma's arousal. He wrapped a tentative hand around the shaft, giving an experimental stroke. Ouma's breath shook slightly, and Kiibo brought his face closer, lapping up the precum that had gathered at the head. Wrapping his lips around the head, he stroked the shaft, dipping his tongue into the slit and sucking. Ouma twisted his fingers into Kiibo's hair, tugging at the strands. Kiibo moaned around his dick, the vibrations causing Ouma to groan loudly. Kiibo slid down the shaft, hollowing his cheeks and stroking what he couldn't fit into his mouth. He bobbed his head, continuing with his efforts for only a short amount of time before Ouma moaned his name, pushing him down onto his dick. He felt Ouma's come flood into his mouth, the other moaning through it.

"Kiibo, do you want to... You know..." Ouma trailed off. 

"Know what?" Kiibo asked.

"You know..." Ouma stressed.

"Sorry, I don't think I do know."

"Kiibo, just let me fuck you, okay?" Ouma hissed.

"Gladly." Kiibo crawled onto Ouma's lap, tilting his head. "Is this okay?"

"It's great." Ouma breathed, pulling Kiibo's face down for a kiss. The kiss was full of hunger and desire, Kiibo holding Ouma by his shoulders. 

"Kiibo." Kiibo looked up to see Ouma holding out his hand. He brought his hand up to his mouth, fingers resorting on his bottom lip. Kiibo opened his mouth, taking Ouma's hand in his and taking three fingers into his mouth, tongue working between his fingers and coating them in saliva. Ouma drew his fingers away, bringing them down to Kiibo's entrance. He inserted a single finger, soon joined by another, scissoring them. Ouma added a third finger, brushing past the spot that made Kiibo moan loudly. He continued to brush against his prostate, until Kiibo began to push his hips back into his hand. He pulled his fingers out, gently gripping Kiibo by the hips and lining him up above his erection. 

Ouma lowered Kiibo onto his dick, the other panting as he sat on his lap with eyes shut tightly. Soon, Kiibo nodded, and Ouma helped him bounce up and down, pacing himself to go slowly. Kiibo began to bounce faster, Ouma shifting his hips until Kiibo cried out. He raised his hips, slamming them down onto Ouma's repeatedly, crying out into the silence of their dorm room. 

" _Kokichi!_ " He shouted, throwing his head back. Ouma leaned in, biting and sucking on his collarbones. Kiibo moved frantically, hands tangled in Ouma's hair. Ouma gripped his waist tightly, helping him move. He thrusted up into Kiibo's hips, adding more force to his movements. Kiibo rested his forehead against Ouma's, face flushed and eyes hazy. He brought their lips together, tongues tangling around each other as they swallowed moans and groans. 

Kiibo bounced harder, if it was possible, and Ouma thrusted up into him. Ouma brought his hand to wrap around Kiibo's erection, pumping it and bringing his partner closer to the edge. With a warning given between moans and cries, Kiibo came, releasing onto their stomachs. Ouma felt his walls tighten around him and was brought over the edge as well, emptying himself into Kiibo.

Both were planting heavily, Kiibo now slumped against his roommate. Ouma pulled out slowly and gently rested Kiibo against the bed as he yawned. He laid himself down next to Kiibo, the latter pulling him close so he could rest his head on his chest. 

Kiibo yawned again. "Love you, Kokichi."

"I love you too, Kii-baby."

Kiibo gently hit his sternum. "I told you before, it's 'Kiibo'. Not 'Kii-baby'."

"But you're _my_ Kii-baby, and I love you."

Kiibo huffed, smiling softly. "Goodnight, Kokichi." His breathing evened out, eyes slipping closed.

"Goodnight, Kiibo." He murmured, nuzzling the top of his head. He yawned, following Kiibo into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy what  
> How'd I write that much  
> What even  
> How did that get so l o n g  
> Okay then  
> (Holy shit I'm writing these on my tablet and Saihara literally said "If I drake any longer, Momota-kun might gt there before me" and I'm kinda frustrated because the autocorrect on this thing sucks ass. But hey could anyone tell me if you see a blatant typo please?)


End file.
